By Spirit Not Body
by Aspergian Mind
Summary: Alien infestation is victorious. Only ones left is a male Marine and a female runt Yautja. They later join to survive and find something more between them. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. REVISION coming eventually.
1. Busy Bees But Not Seen By Anyone

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

We have always been hearing the same "Beauty and the Beast" in any form of fiction where it's the female that's 'beauty' and the beast that's the 'beast'. When it comes to writing, or creating anything, I always try to not be obvious. Women always somehow find attraction in the monstrous type while the monster sees the uniqueness in the woman from all the other females of his or her kind. Well I say to myself, "Why not have the same things with a monstrous female and a human male. It's less popular and less likely but still there is the possibility. The Predator is my favorite character, and when I saw the females, "WHOA, are they hot."

So enjoy the out of routine and less obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 1:Busy Bees, but Not Seen by Anyone **

**Location:** Hanzer 6115 Mining Colony and Military Scientific Research Base

**Population:** 673 (345 workers) citizens, 261 soldiers, 98 scientists

**Time:** September 2, 2159 (Earth's) Day 1 of the Incident (arrival of host and parasite)

It is actually the first planet we discovered with life, living life that is, being bacteria. Who cares? With terraforming we can introduce bigger, better, and far more interesting life than what any planet could grow. In time, people have said, we will have a new Earth to replace our current one that has been under every meltdown imaginable. What we call an apocalypse which instead we aren't killed, we linger.

And who said it would be better living in a colony? Terraforming takes decades to at least make the air breathable and, just temporarily, at least room temperature. All that the people hear about is a stable climate. After the planet's climate gone haywire, stable is all they want to hear. Earth has gone from stable, comfortable to unstable and unbearable, but who says living on stable planet would automatically be labeled comfortable as well?

We're here for mining. Any planet that's minable has more natural resources than Earth has now. Miners to get the resources, scientists to study what has already been studied and what hasn't been studied yet.

* * *

Only a couple broadcasters occupy the communication center. Any communication coming to them would be at the end of the month with the commercial towing vehicles once every 4 to 8 months. And since it's just at the beginning of the new month, why spend an entire day waiting for any communication when there four weeks until to receive any? But not today. 

Transmission: "For Weyland-Yaunti science personals' eyes only."

"Hey, Jizz, come here. Get the lead lab geek. Tell him that this is for him and other geeks' eyes." A broadcaster says to the other once reading the transmission. Jizz, the broadcaster's African-American partner, leaves the dark, black room into a bright, white hall way. Ah, the irritating eye adjustment.

Six minutes, he hums a tone. Forgets the fact his partner is absent and of the transmission when he takes a look at girls flashing on his screen. The door_whooshes_. First instinct that triggers: X-out of that now! Who entered was Lead Scientist, Dale Thump, arrives, followed by a few other scientists. Jizz waits anxiously at the door out in the hall. "May I please ask that you all leave this room, please?" The broadcaster, without a moment to ponder, gets up and leaves with Jizz down the hall, to life.

"Ever wonder what all the things, they don't want even let us employees doing our job know, that are the 'goings on'?" Jizz says with a teasingly, spooky manner. "No", the broadcaster responds annoyed and unamused, "As long as we don't get our noses into it, no trouble will come of it. Damn it, half our concerns in life, are from things we are better _not_ bothering to know. Come on, let's use this offered 55 minutes before lunch break."

Meanwhile, Dale Thump enters the secret access code, to enter the locked transmission.

Transmission: "Foreign element, codename: Perfect Organism, found. Status: Stage 1. Attachment to host: 3 hours. Has been in the freezer, so incubation process has been successfully stalled, as predicted. Need base to refresh low supplies, debrief of crew and to isolate from those who should remain unknowledged, and to start on studies of 'it'. Arrival time: 2 hours. Awaiting response."

Dale Thump stared wide-eyed, keyed up by all this. "I've never though I'll ever get involved working on the Xenomorph species", He says in his mind. "Uplift in salary that's what I'm talking." He typed the words for their authority to land.

"Dale, what is codename: Perfect Organism?" The female scientist of the group said. She's about 22, but don't let that fool you that she couldn't have just earned a 6 year degree at the age. "You'll find out.", Dale replies,"But, this is not for the civilian or military to know, Okay?" "Alright, just send them in", she says. Oh darn, top secret, not for the people, not well to anyone,_period_.

* * *

Out of your entire time you serve, only 0.001 of that time is on the events that made you sign to serve in the first place. Exaggerated? Nope. You get a call of terrorists, or even above average robbery believe me on that they rather not pay extra for cops and security, so you pack. An hour to prep yourself, another hour at the location, and at best ten to twenty minutes of action there. Have that add to 720 hours in a month alone. 

I'm not the type who's in it for just the action; I went in for a purpose. To defend what matters. My friends, my family, my upcoming fiancé, my country, hey I'm well aware of how governments run on not being true to their word, but they do have a care.

We are supposingly defending this colony from possible terrorist attacks. Please. As ignorant as it sounds, despite how common they say they are, they rarely happen to the common person. Car crashes are a hundred times more common than terrorist attacks and they rarely happen, yet the responsible driver is scared by being a victim.

I, not sounding selfish, and the rest of us are so ignored. We could---

Tryger "Hobbes" Filks' thoughts get interrupted by the lunch bell. He raises his 6 foot 4 inch body, one of the tallest of the whole colony, from bench he laid on. His hands ran through his dark brown, buzz-cut hair. Everyone else was working out, but him. He was already top-form military standard when he joined so he just does daily stretching and some lifting to keep his body primed. Doesn't need the build-up program that everyone needs for what need is that. It's optional but he doesn't want that look of heavy lifters with like 90 of their body mass muscle. 20 inch biceps are just ridiculously over doing it.

In the line with the rest to the cafeteria, where there is a whole variety of crap to be filled. There is just one cafeteria to the public, which served the majority of all the working standards, unless you're one who paid extra for the multi-room apartments with kitchens included.

He goes to find Jizz already seat at their table. Usually he himself is first by about ten minutes.

"Hey, Jizz." He greets his friend dully. "Why are you here early?"

"Well, me and my partner have got a transmission which says, 'for science personnel eyes only', so we got the lead scientist, Dale you know, and he given us from then till lunch off." Jizz thoroughly explains with interest.

"What did you do, with the free time?"

"I was clueless on what to do with it. So use to being in the office and do the next thing with 5 minutes in between." He draws nearer to Tryger and lowers his voice. "I did notice a lot of activity going in the inner hallways. Some are in rush. And not mention some crawlers have been sent out. And out of the regular, or even the rare occasion, course."

"Well that's some doing something that I would like doing, being stationed here. Damn, I would like to resign at the next opportunity."

"That wouldn't be the right direction that'll please everyone. And I mean besides Uncle Sam. Your fiancé having the scientist's job with the company would certainly have a bad impression on her and you with you as the loather."

"I don't need to prove my love to someone by just doing what impresses everyone at the expense of my individuality. She's got a job that she likes. I got a job that everybody else wants that has been having me use the shit side of myself."

"Shit side? You are in the Marines. You grew up with guns. And all the other weapons, from a chipped rock of the first brain-functional man. You examine a lot of weapons more or less, whether you will master or near die trying and never will master. You lived life on the edge with the stunts in sports, hunting, and even plain, stupid showing off, with scars to prove it. Dude, you are _the_ alpha white male, European breed."

Tryger can't help but to agree. Being born in Ukraine, lived some in Germany, than to the United Americas. He loved his growing up years. He has, in some form or another; from at least acceptable as passing to perfection never seen before. Like he is a good boxer, but not so at Kung Fu by being too large, but no matter, he learned from it to prepare from those who have mastered it. Whatever man can learn to use his muscles and his mind of hunting, survival, and endurance, he learns what he can from it. He can be a part of anything there is in the world. By that he fits in anywhere, calling himself an international man. People quite often compared to as Daniel Day-Lewis in the Last of the Mohicans.

But that was all before literally selling his soul to the assembly line.

"The marine corps is close, yet so far, from what I desire. Being the best hunter, endured stunts, and knowledge of combat, a bit of everything in the field, people tell me I can put those skills for a bigger cause, more than my so called "entertainment". To sign in for the Marines a good portion of those skills is from my type, but how they use it is what kills what ever it has in common with it. The Marine Corps are for those who don't have the spirit to be their individual, unique selves."

"Well you could have said no, plain and simple, instead of suffering three years for it, cornbread being a mere minor factor." Jizz added that for the sake of humorous remarks.

For the rest of the meal they just sit at the table pondering on their conversation.

Jizz and Tryger have their mouths quite but their minds buzzing with thoughts. Quiet but busy. And that's just how the science personal are preparing themselves while the rest of the colony is unnoticed to even such a fury of activity.

Occasionally it's been seen in the open public but has been disregarded as mere 'printer out paper' or 'last-minute rush', but not to Jizz.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jizz pats Tryger's shoulder to break his attention to the various globs on the tray. Once he got his witness, Jizz points to all the signs of activity. "See that? That one, Chris, has his regular meal eaten in a hurry, going to expect heart-burn, and fast walks, until out the room, goes into a sprint." He points to door. "Tom took the "employees only" door, a _first_ time, judging by our 14 months here. Now forget all the minor details. There is just one unusual presence to describe: absence. Literally the _entire_ scientific staff has never entered the cafeteria between the bell and the 20 minutes since to this point I am having this current conversation to begin with. Something is happening and it's worth going on an empty stomach and to be in such a hurry, as if to be there an hour early for the front seat of whatever."

* * *

The lab has prepared all the equipment they know they need and even those they don't need but have just in case. 

The foremost of the staff, ones informed of the arrival ahead of time, overlooked the few solid records of Xenomorphs: the infection of Gunnison, Colorado in Oct. 2004, the discoveries and outbreaks of the "Origin" specimens in 2020s and 2030s, later to be destroyed by "Apocalypse Weapon''.

"Dale, I am sort of curious about the LV-426 file. Why is it blank?" Tom asked for asked for his attention.

"Oh, no record has occurred yet from that." Dale said when finishing his previous conversation.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it just be called failure instead?"

"Well, that case has occurred in 2122. And the ship Nostromo hasn't returned yet. Though confirmed lost, we wait. Ships get lost and refound before." Dale acknowledged him.

Tom thinks on it a moment. "Are you sure about this? By me overlooking the records, especially the 2020s and 30s, are you sure we can…contain them?"

Wind blows across the rocky, barren landscape. No life was created on this planet; rather it was colonized, by us humans. And now among the humans a new, different inhabitant has set foot here or more rather, hatched on for the ride to here.

* * *

A/N: How's this for a first chapter? I was planning on making it like 30 chapters, but judging on how I've gone in depth on this chapter and undoubtedly the next ones, it'll likely go to 40 to 50 chapters. I didn't want you to think Tryger as to having an Arnold Schwarzenegger build for him being 6 foot 4 inches. Take him as your regular, extra muscular neighbor. 

The opening paragraphs about earth and records that survived the 2020s and 2030s are a part of some theory of what has caused the Space Age and explains the deeper connection between humans, aliens, predators and ?others? in the franchises. A connection that goes deeper than most back stories. In time may make it into fanfiction, but I'm saving that whole story for something better.

So many of the previous fanfictions set in space are set after ALIENS. The reason I chose it take place in between ALIEN and ALIENS is to set the story. Have the company know of the xenomorph, but not too much. Hint that will cause things go out of control: Alien3.

We will see the Female Yautja. Until I know the sources of having a name that follows the yautja language. Reason being, I say again: Most websites only have limited samples of names and everyone has taken them. You other writers have seemingly found some source where you can make your names in the true Yautja language. I wouldn't dare embezzle names that you have created with your own creative mind in your own story and then to uncreatively use them in mine. If you enjoy this story so far, please post it in your review the sources of the names so I can continue to entertain with my own, original creativity.


	2. This is New

Oh, yes, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. And please review as well.

(clears throat) I do not own either the Alien or Predator franchises. If I did, better things would come of it instead of the same old, same old that we are getting from both of them since ALIEN3 and PREDATOR 2. That's how franchises die.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: This Is New**

**TIME: **September 3, 2159 Day 2 of Incident

"My God." The field scientist could think only those words once seeing the reason of it called parasite. _What on earth did you make? And why does it exist?_

All the worst parasites are those who infect the animals who are less protected than us. Worms living within where they're concealed from the seeing eye except from those who remove them or have seen the pictures as strings of soft, easy to destruct matter that will be killed if stranded from its suited environment. But this is more. That's the most 'living organism' of a parasite one could see. The dry solid skin layer and the size that makes it different is all that it seems to take to make it more. It's not frail, it's not hidden; it is enduring and exposed willing. It's out of you, willing to be attached to you. Unlike the other parasites that are small to be unnoticed, this is large to be seen instantly along with it's method of 'parasiting'. What fear is greater than the parasite you see? It doesn't grow inside a bad system after waiting to be so. It's ready and doesn't wait. No other conscious comes of it but to find and to succeed. Oh, man, all this summoning up. The fear of the brief millisecond between witnessing the parasite to be victimized by the parasite must be of heart-exploding measure.

All that thinking and staring had him in a trance. The snapping of fingers woke him up to get to work on x-ray scanner.

The relief was wonderful as it was deceiving when he left the observation room, being called to the auditorium. That thing is no longer in sight only by it being in another room. If it was in here, it would be in the open; you consumed by fear, it the consumer of fear.

"Hey, don't worry." His partner walking with him assisted. "It can only sustain to take one host. Once it detaches it'll linger for 10 to 20 minutes. Maybe it'll at best throw one scare."

He locks his thumbs together to makes a hand puppet of the Facehugger; pretty simple to make. He motions his hand puppet make a pounce, then stop mid-air, and drop. Imitates farting, indicating it's death.

The field scientist is too nervous still to find any amusement in that.

At least forty people were at the auditorium. Talking various, but all on the same subject.

"All right, heres what we got so far." The other field scientist announces to the gathering. "Some same old, it has developed a layer of protien polysaccharides as a skin layer to adapt to the dryer air once it's left its egg. What's unique about is that this Facehugger is it's bigger, for one. Another is that it has bit of flaps or fins, whichever, between its fingers."

_This is new. _

* * *

_This is new._

The Head Doctor, Theodore, is more focused on that thought than hearing all those orders from Ricky, the superintendant. "...anything that the marines and especially the citizens, with the facility's mining corps, would need are to provided and within their access are to moved out of Medical. Give them no innocent reason for them to enter here. Hear me?"

Theodore's concentration moves back to Ricky. "Ah, yeah, sure. But what about security? I mean, you don't want the Marines to know and yet they are means to not let citizens know as well. And our Marines here are _the_ security."

"Not really." Ricky replied. "We have our own means."

Once that was said, a half dozen marine-like men entered. Unnoticable to any Marine Theodore has been acquainted with, but has to it looks like. "Who are they?"

Ricky informs, "An addition to our cargo."

"The ones from the shuttle? You keep the fact of a shuttle landing here hidden, as well as 'it'. How are you going to hide with them as security?"

"They'll be second line of defense when closed doors, satisfaction with provisions, and some 'shockers' fail." Ricky remembers suddenly. Some guy named Ivan is out in Module 'B', not labled as an inhabitant of Hanzer. He calls a near by doctor. "Hey, you. Go to Module 'B', find the one named Ivan, and bring him back immedialtely."

Alright, he decides now is the time to change the conversation. "You have a field in psychology, don't you? We have some interesting 'disturbed' victims and witnesses you should observe, and maybe even interview them, if they're calm and in the mood."

Theodore's memory of the glimpse of them hits him rock hard. All he had encountered so far was that octopus thing, and that was more chilling than the best horror film. He couldn't imagine, hopily never will, anything of that that would drive a man that has nothing left but the physical features that would indentify them as human. All that tearing, crying, screaming, biting. Trying to 'mimic' it in order to survive, as some yelled. The idea of seeing the behavior of what they mimic would likely be worse to see it itself. No, it will be worse.

_This is entirely new._

* * *

The primary occupants of the halls now are the trolleys and carts. It started by all those in medical moved into all the modules: "A", "B", and "C". 

They entered with long lines, loaded from Medical into some of the rooms. Then came out with twice as many trolleys and carts, as loaded, but with science related. Now back in a orderly line back to Medical. Not answering to no one.

A crowd has gathered at corridors between Module 'B' and Medical. Ivan, a unindentified marine comes to settle things.

"Everyone, the Medical center is off limits to the civilian and military personal of the colony." Moans of protest. "Don't worry; all your requirements will be transferred to the unoccupied office spaces and the reoccupied science quarters in modules 'A' and 'C'."

Jizz ponders on a brainy reply he can come up with, and then goes ahead, "Hey! What about the pool? We only got one pool, stationary that is, and it's stationed at the Fitness Center, where the stationed Center, with its stationary pool, is stayed-put at Medical. What can you or we do? Ain't movable."

Ivan gets infected by sarcasm easy, but with his slight racism, he takes what any thing of the type from an African, American or not, as insult to him. "Hey." Venomously and calmly starting his offset, "You must have a good relation with the locals here to find it okay to say what ever with the 'it's not harm when I think it is not and know _them_ enough to know it _wouldn't_' tone in it. But when it comes to the _others_, you are that smart-aleck fly who thinks he can jump into the Venus flytrap and not get eaten because he's been in a mouth of gator before. Think twice before you use your _snizzle_ of mouth."

Jizz had no choice plus that, so elegant it's scary, taunting to shut his mouth.

Ivan continues addressing the crowd while Jizz leaves it to find Tryger. Who the hell is that guy?

It takes a new comer ten minutes to get from one place to another here. But be familiar with it, like Jizz, and you'll be there in just two. Jizz arrives to the barracks to find Tryger resting his length across the front office bench.

"The barrack's fitness center is made public." Tryger says starting the conversation before Jizz was about to.

"What? Wait a minute, the barracks is military ground. Like a Navy or Air force base, it's like half of your life imprisoned for life for trespassing." Jizz remarks, suprised as any marine, even if he isn't one. "Is it that long?"

"No." Tryger says. "And speaking of moving in, there are some moving outs. The science equipment has moved to Medical. Stretchers, antiseptic, First-aid, the people's medical needs, has been moved. Like they are giving you no reason to enter Medical, except for the pool that is."

"Do we have a Hispanic marine, with dyed blonde hair, that goes by the name: Ivan?" Jizz needs to know.

"Of course not, not even one of citizens or employees goes by that sorry ass look." Tryger is curious now.

"Well then, we have a U.R.H., Unidentified Racist Hispanic, right at the gateway to Medical." Jazz says.

_This is new._

* * *

At the survalance room, Tom sees some the doctors extorted Ivan out of the public's eye and back to where he belongs. 

_Phew, that would have been the leak to burst the damn._

Everything happeing in front of the camera is getting boring. Except for that face molesting thing he last seen on screen 4 minutes ago. Might as well go look and see it again. He hopes the chills that it gave him wouldn't have worn off. Crazy? Well being edgy at sight of something is more exicting than falling asleep, even after coffee.

_Oh, darn. That shouldn't be gone._

"Ah, Tom, go get Dale." Fred tells absently. Eyes too focused on the reason to get Dale. The absence of something.

Dale and Tom come in. Now hooked to the screen like he is. It's gone.

"Where did it go? Why hasn't anyone watched surveillance?" Dale asks accusingly.

Tom explains in defence. "We didn't bother. I mean, it would be dead soon after it attaches and impregnates. We read the records ourselves."

Fred declares. "It's probably still there. We'll just look and see. It's just hidden somewhere."

Yeah, like I said before. It's probably just using the last of its life to throw one last scare."

They enter the sealed room. Everything is in place. The tools, the x-ray scanner, desk, but not the big, little parasite.

"Check the overhead structures." Dale orders. "Is this room sealed? Is it?"

Fred explains. "Sure would be. This room is used for curing and containing contagions of all sorts."

They checked behind shelves, the desk, boxes, everything that has an unseen back or side to it, has been checked.

"Get a P&D I.C. (pipe and drain inspection camera) to check all the vents, it may not be able to get out but could still be in there. It may be secondary to the queen, but it's still a priority." Dale orders. "NOW! And get the others."

A long tube goes into the vents, camera lens first. They watch the screen with anticipation. Instead it becomes shock. The shaft is acid burned open altogether.

Loads of questions that desperately need answering soon whirl through their minds. Some the exact same one, others different from varying concerns. _Do Facehuggers still have enough life to perform something like that? What have we missed in the records? What purpose does it still have? Can it still pass on another? Will it pick one of the citizens? How could we explain it now once exposed? Can we find it before exposed?_

_This is all new._

* * *

_Sniff, Sniff._ This new scent is getting this dog, Spike's, attention. Something compared to like...flaky, dry skin. It's coming from below the metal grate in this hall. He went to the side, to the gutter, so reach he can reach there. A tight squeeze got him in underneath the grate. 

He whimpers a bit. Wondering whether to go on down the channel or go back. _Oh, well. I've been down here before, and the source of this new smell must be discovered. What kind of dog would I be to deny the curiosity of my snout?_

The trail leads down to mine's elevator shaft. The scent is suspended in midair. It must have jumped to the other side.

Jumped? Must be a living thing.

Just cross the support to the other side, quick. He runs across as fast to rid the concern of the cargo elevators moving up from the mines and furnaces below, or down from the surface to the bottom.

The trace is fresh, only 5 minutes old.

His scenes move instantly from nose to ears upon a faint tapping. Like finger nails.

Primary focus of using the pair of ears now moves to the pair of eyes when they catch a shadow of something. It's familiar to what he faintly remembers on earth, but out of place. It's appears to be a shadow of a spider. He walks slowly to not spook 'whatever'. Then the corner.

_This is n----__

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

As you realize the Facehugger is a mega like in ALIEN3, carrying a queen and a drone. The drone is second in facehugging and the first to be born, to ready the place for the queen.

About half of what is written came out just the back of my head this past week. Majority of that being in the hours of the day before I'm writing this chapter.

I am really eager to introduce the female Predator, and others. But what is an introduction without presenting the name? I don't want to borrow your names. I want to make my own, but I am having no success in finding sites to make them beyond the already presented and taken examples.

**ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE SOURCES TO MAKE YOUR OWN PREDATOR NAMES, LEAVE IT WRITTEN IN YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE. **

**WHETHER YOU DO OR DON'T, I RATHER KNOW THAN HAVE MY MIND WONDERING, "ARE YOU KNOWLEDGED BUT REFUSING TO HELP ME?"**


End file.
